Forgetfulness
by supergirl3684
Summary: related to 'public dispute' Don forgets to do something important and then tries to use his badge to get out of trouble. Unfortenately for him that only brings even more troubel! WARNING: Contains Corprol Punishment


**Forgetfulness**

_**SUMMARY: (kind of a sequel to Public Dispute)Don forgets to do something and is caught. Not able to get in touch with his dad Don has to call his dad's friend for help. The problem? His dad's friend just happens to be his boss. WARNING: CONTAINS CORPORAL PUNISHMENT**_

_**BETA: Eagle Eyes**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own CBS or Numb3rs.**_

_**A/N: This idea was given to me by Mary Anne so I took it and ran. I hope I did it justice Hun!**_

_**A/N2: I was told by Christine that Merrick's first name is Walt so that you so much Hun for that info! **_

_**A/N3: I'm not sure exactly how checkpoints work but I do know how our town runs some of their checkpoints so that's the info I used.**_

Looking at his watch Don Eppes, lead agent FBI, was startled to realize that he was late to pick up his younger brother, Charlie Eppes, Professor at CalSi. With a final wave good bye to his team Don jumped in his SUV.

"Sorry Chuck," Don greeted his brother with a grin.

"Don't call me Chuck," Charlie grumbled, "you're late."

"Case," Don shrugged apologetically.

Charlie grunted from the passenger's seat and Don decided to leave him alone knowing full well that when his younger brother was in a bad mood it was best to leave him alone.

Traffic on the way home put Don in a mildly bad mood. Of course the bad mood escalated when about half way from the house they came up to a road block.

"What's going on?" Charlie asked craning his neck either way to try and see.

"A police check point," Don grumbled. "Damn, I forgot they were setting a couple up this week."

Charlie looked confused so Don answered the unasked question. "The LAPD is doing their bi-annual 'safety check'."

"Oh," Charlie nodded, "That where they check to make sure your cars up to standard and all that."

Don rolled his eyes and nodded. It wasn't unknown that Don despised the check points. He could never understand why the police department thought that by coming out twice a year they would make that much of a difference. Not that Don didn't appreciate them trying…it was just hard to be appreciative when all you wanted to do was get home after a hard days work.

-----------------------------------------

It was a half hour later when it was finally Don's turn at the check point. Under normal circumstances Don would have allowed the inspection but after a half hour with a cranky CalSi professor…

"Good evening sir, if you could just pull on up," The officer directed.

Don flipped open his badge, "Don Eppes, FBI, allow us to pass please."

The officer sighed. This was his fifth time running a check point and the fourth time he'd seen an FBI badge. "If I can just see your license sir, I'm sure we can pass you straight through."

Don sighed and passed his license through the window before turning to Charlie, "Just my luck it's not any check point it's a neighborhood check point."

"Should I have known?" Charlie asked.

"We're on the opposite side of home. I don't think they hand out fliers this far from our neighborhood." Don scoffed. "Besides you know Mrs. Landing always gives those things to dad cuz she doesn't trust us

"Doesn't trust you, you mean,' Charlie snorted.

Don glared at his baby brother but before he could retort the officer was back.

"Sir, you need to pull over to the side please."

"Why?" Don inquired, quickly losing patience.

"It will be explained when you have your vehicle to the side." The officer answered firmly.

With a glare to the man Don pulled his SUV to the side of road and waited. Five minutes later another police officer came over.

"Sir, I'm afraid your license is expired."

Don took off his sunglasses and glared at the man, "What are you talking about?"

The officer didn't seem phased as he ignored the question. "Under normal circumstance we'd allow you to keep going with a reminder to get your license renewed but you are four months passed. Can he drive?"

Don followed the officer's finger and looked at Charlie. "He doesn't have his license."

"I'm afraid we can't spare anyone here for at least another forty five minutes. Is there anyone you can call?" The officer asked.

"I'm an FBI agent," Don seethed. "I think you can trust me to get home and get to the DMV tomorrow."

"As a law enforcement officer you should know how important it is to do everything by procedure." The officer responded smoothly.

Don's jaw dropped open slightly as the officer walked away. He laid his head back and immediately began to think of who he could call to come and get him and Charlie.

------------------------------------

"He's not answering," Charlie grumbled as he snapped his cell phone shut.

"Where did dad go?" Don inquired.

Charlie shrugged his shoulders, "Larry and Megan went to some production so we can't call them."

"David got hurt on the raid this morning and Colby was taking him home," Don supplied. "I could try calling Colby but I'd rather he not leave David."

"What happened," Charlie looked to Don looking slightly panicked.

"Nothing bad, he has a concussion so Colby is staying with him," Don explained.

"I'm not calling Millie," Charlie stated vehemently.

Don gave his brother an exasperated look but Charlie wouldn't budge. "Who else should we call then Chuck!"

"I don't know but I'm not calling her and listening to her go on about why I should get my license and why I should be on her stupid…" Charlie's voice trailed off as Don picked up his phone and dialed a number.

He listened as Don spoke, "Direct Merrick…its Don Eppes."

-------------------------------------------------

Charlie eyes his big brother suspiciously. "Why did you call him?"

"You weren't gonna call Millie and we can't get a hold of dad." Don answered.

Charlie bit his lip, "I know dad said to call Merrick if we ever needed something but…"

"Don't worry about it Charlie," Don sighed. The unspoken 'if anyone should worry it's me' hung in the air.

Walt Merrick had not been happy to get a call from one of his lead agents let alone from the son of one of his friends. It wasn't that the older man minded, on the contrary he had promised Alan to always look out for the brothers. What bothered him was the reason why he had been called.

It only took Merrick ten minutes to get to the Eppes brothers. He got out from the passenger side of his secretary's car and thanked her for the ride over.

"You forgot to renew your license?" Merrick asked wanting to make sure he understood his agent.

"Yes, sir," Don answered looking the older man in the eyes.

"Get in the back and wait for me Agent Eppes." Merrick ordered before walking away to speak with the officers at the check point.

Don flushed a shade of red that Charlie had never seen and did as he was ordered. Charlie remained silent not sure of what to make of his older brother's actions.

Don for his part also didn't say a word. He felt his younger brother's eyes on him but refused to look up. There was something Charlie didn't know and Don didn't want to tell him.

Merrick hopped into the driver's seat and, after starting the car, drove them home. It was a tense ride and one the Charlie was glad was over.

Don too was glad to be at his father's…at least until Merrick got out of the car and followed them up the walk. The agent didn't say anything as he followed his boss and brother into the house.

Alan was putting away groceries when he heard the front door open. With a smile he walked into the dining room; he was more then slightly surprised to see Merrick with his two boys.

"Walt," Alan greeted. "What brings you here?"

With a glance at Don, Merrick answered, "You're son."

Alan frowned at both his sons. It had been about six months since he'd been called to the FBI building due to his sons' fighting. The repercussions for that hadn't been pretty so Alan was pretty confident that, that was not the case.

"Which one," Alan finally inquired having noticed that while Merrick looked at Don, both boys were acting funny.

Don, showing the bravery that he was known for at the FBI, stepped forward. Charlie used the moment to slip out of the house and into the garage. He didn't want to be around to watch what ever was going to happen to his big brother.

------------------------------------------

Don sat down on one side of the table and waited for the two older men to sit down across from him. He remained silent while the other two talked.

Merrick explained the phone call he got from Don, "It seems that Don forgot to renew his license after his birthday."

Alan sighed, "It's the first time he's forgotten, I'm sure…"

Alan's words drifted off as he saw Don slumped further down in his seat and Merrick's lip thin. He glared at his son, silently demanding to know what exactly was going on.

"I…" Don faltered.

Seeing that Don wouldn't speak again Alan finally ground out, "Did you forget before?"

"Once," Don answered, "the first year I moved back. I wasn't used to needing my license for much."

Alan nodded at Don's explanation. He remembered the occasion Don was talking about. Merrick's glare grew even harsher.

"That was not what I was talking about Agent Eppes and you very well know it."

Don's eyes grew wide. He stared in shock at his boss and dad's best friend.

"Donald Alan Eppes," Alan's voice was tense.

Don turned to look at his dad but refused to talk. There was no way on earth he was going to turn himself in.

"Walt since my son can't seem to talk please tell me what you're talking about." Alan turned to his friend.

Merrick nodded and began his tale.

---------------- FLASH BACK --------------

The older man had been on his way home when he'd seen his lead agent pulled over at the side of the road clearly arguing with a police officer. Always fearful of breaking the already fragile relationship the FBI had with the LAPD he'd pulled over to see what was going on.

"I'm Walt Merrick, director of the FBI," Merrick introduced himself. "May I ask what's going on?"

The officer looked disgruntled and it was Don who answered.

"I had a flat tire and he," Don jerked a thumb at the officer, "came to help but instead of letting me go asked for my license which I gave him, only to find out it was expired."

"What are we doing about it?" Merrick turned his attention to the police officer.

"I have informed your agent that he can call someone…" The officer started.

Don interrupted him with a string of colorful adjectives that made his boss raise an eyebrow.

"I do believe that is enough Agent Eppes," Merrick finally snapped.

The police officer finally gave a resolute sigh. All he wanted was to get of shift and go home. "Fine, Mr. Eppes, please renew your license in the morning."

The man stalked away leaving an irritated director and an irate lead agent. Don grumbled to himself until he realized that Merrick was still standing by his window.

"Can I help you with something sir?" Don asked his voice holding a hint of disrespect.

"You will do well to remember to whom I'm friends with," Merrick warned. "Next time you decide to act like a teen remember that I will not wait to call your father to let him handle you. Get your license renewed before work or you will not like the repercussions."

Don paled at the threat…no, it wasn't a threat Don realized…it was a promise.

---------------- END BACK --------------

By the time Merrick had finished his story Alan was surprised to find his son still had not passed out though he looked seconds away from it. Alan turned his steely gaze to his son.

"Why didn't you do as you were told?" Alan inquired trying to keep his anger toned down.

Don shrugged, "We caught a case and then I just forgot."

Alan uttered only one word, "Upstairs."

Don didn't need to be told twice as he bolted out of the dining room and to his room with as much dignity as he could muster.

Alan sighed when he heard Don's bedroom door slam shut.

"I wasn't going to say anything Alan," Merrick informed his friend. "I talked with the police officer in charge and it seems Don tried to use his badge to be allowed to leave."

Alan didn't say anything as he sat thinking. Merrick got up and got them both something to drink while waiting. When he came back Alan was nodding his head.

"What?" Merrick inquired.

"I think since it was your order he broke you should handle it," Alan answered.

Merrick's jaw dropped, "Excuse me?"

"I trust you Walt," Alan responded. "You told him what was going to happen if he disobeyed you and he did. I think you should handle it."

Merrick was about to argue that Don wasn't his kid but didn't end up doing so. "Are you sure about this?"

Alan nodded, "I think I'll go see what Charlie is up to."

Alan left for the garage via the kitchen and Merrick made his way upstairs.

-----------------------------------------

Don lay on his bed silently venting his frustration. He didn't understand what the big deal was! Ok, so he did but still he didn't want to be treated like a kid which is exactly how his dad and boss were treating him.

He wasn't given the time to think of much more before there was a terse knock on his door a moment before it opened. When he saw Merrick enter the room his jaw dropped open and he jumped up.

"You can't," was all Don said.

"You were warned about what would happen," Merrick intoned.

Don shook his head to show he was not going to willingly submit.

Merrick raised an eyebrow, "Either you come and keep your boxers up or you don't and I have to drag you over here in which case you lose everything. Not to mention I'm sure Alan will have something to say."

Don paled as he walked, albeit slowly, over to the older man.

Merrick looked around the room quickly trying to decide how to best handle the situation. If Don were his own child he would do it over the lap but that seem almost too intimate. However to ask him to lean over a chair or desk seemed too detached.

It wasn't until Don reached him that he decided. He pulled the desk chair forward and placed his foot on the second ring. While he was at the desk he saw a hairbrush and picked it up and brought it with him.

Don paled even more seeing the dreaded instrument in the man's hand. He knew the feeling of that particular object all to well. At Merrick's nod he unbuckled his jeans and let them slide to his knees.

Merrick drew him over his raised knee. Don's feet were firmly planted on the ground and he was extremely grateful to note that his boxers were being left in place.

The grateful feeling left quickly when he felt the hairbrush connect with his backside with a stinging smack. He gasped but made no other noise as the hairbrush was raised and brought back down again.

"You are" **SMACK** "responsible" **SMACK **"for making sure" **SMACK **"you renew" **SMACK **"your license." **SMACK **"You" **SMACK **"do not" **SMACK **"use the power" **SMACK **"of the" **SMACK **"FBI" **SMACK **"to get yourself" **SMACK **"out" **SMACK **"of trouble." **SMACK **"And you" **SMACK **"had better" **SMACK **"not take" **SMACK **"a tone" **SMACK **"with me" **SMACK **"again." **SMACK **"Do" **SMACK **"you" **SMACK **"under" **SMACK **"stand?" **SMACK**

"Y-yes sir," Don ground out trying his hardest not to cry.

Merrick nodded his head but continued to bring the hairbrush down until at last Don gave in and cried.

With a final swat the spanking was over. The older man rubbed soothing circles on the younger man's back forgiving him for his transgressions and when he calmed enough stood him up and pulled him into a warm embrace. "I do not want a repeat of this Don is that understood?"

Don acknowledged his boss. "Yes Sir, I've learned my lesson."

Once he had Don was lifted to a standing position. Merrick put the chair and hairbrush back slowly as to give the younger man time to fix his clothing. Spotting a box of tissues on a dresser he got one and handed it to Don.

Don took the pro-offered item and wiped his face. Merrick stood in front of him and waited until Don had himself under control. When he was he gripped the agents chin in his hand forcing Don to look at him.

"Your father and I talked and agreed to a couple of things. One, Alan will take you to the DMV before work so that you can renew your license. You will get a signed letter from them stating that you got your license renewed, the day, and the time. Two, you will not drive for two weeks."

"But…how…" Don's voice trailed off as he seemed unable to pick a line of thought and follow.

"It seems that you will be staying here for those two weeks and Alan will be taking you and Charlie to work. Either I or one of your team members will take you home. During the day it'll have to be someone from the team."

Don wanted to yell and rage against what he was being told but a throb in his backside made him shut his mouth and nod in understanding. He wondered briefly if he couldn't talk his dad into talking Merrick out of the driving restrictions before deciding that it was probably his dad's idea…had he asked he would have been right.

Merrick threw an arm around Don's shoulders and they started downstairs. Halfway there Don turned to his boss.

"Sir, can we only tell one person on my team?"

Merrick thought about it. "This time but I warn you Agent Eppes if this happens again not only will the whole floor know you can't drive you won't be driving for two months; one of which will be spent on desk duty."

"Got it sir," Don responded instantly.

The two made their way downstairs where Alan, with Charlie's help, was getting supper on the table.

Nothing was said as Don slipped carefully onto a pillowed chair.

----------------------------------------------

The next morning Alan drove Charlie to work and then Don to the DMV where he renewed his license and got a certificate of renewal for Merrick.

As he was dropping it off he found David Sinclair looking uncomfortable in Merrick's office.

"Sir," Don handed over the certificate.

"I assumed you wanted Agent Sinclair," Merrick explained. "If you'd rather someone else…"

"No," Don replied quickly. "I wanted him."

Merrick turned to David and explained that due to an 'unfortunate circumstance' his team leader would be unable to drive for the next two weeks.

"You, Agent Eppes and I are the only ones who know and would like to keep it that way if possible."

"I won't say a word sir," David promised.

After getting a nod of dismissal the two agents left quickly. David turned to his boss on the elevator ride down.

"Should I even ask?"

"No," Don grumbled.

David chuckled, "Didn't think so."

The two had just reached the ground floor, wanting to get some coffee before going to work, when Megan and Colby met them.

"We got a case," Megan offered as she headed for one of the vehicles.

David threw Colby the keys and nodded at Megan indicating that Colby and Megan were pairing up for the drive over. Don had the keys out and was jogging after Megan when David got up beside him and took the keys away.

Don stopped and glared at the agent before remembering. He grumbled under his breath as he got in the car.

David sighed to himself, "It's gonna be a long two weeks."

THE END


End file.
